Just A Quiet Weekend Getaway
by MaryFan1
Summary: Lou and Mary have been secretly dating after her breakup with Joe.  They plan a weekend getaway but when the gang accidentally finds out that Mary is going away with a new beau they do their best to find out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

**WJM NEWSROOM**

"Hello, everyone!" Sue Ann Nivens said cheerily entering the newsroom

"Hello Sue Ann." Murray mumbled typing away

"Is Lou in?" She asked walking toward his door

"Yes, but Mary's in there going over the budget. " Murray informed her

Even Sue Ann knew that put in a bad mood, "I'll just wait."

"I bet you've never said that to a guy before." Murray quipped

Sue Ann smiled walking over to him, "Dear, sweet follicle challenged Murray." She said rubbing his head, "You would think with your quick wit, you would be more successful."

"Oh, that's a good one Sue Ann," Murray paused putting a fresh piece of paper in the typewriter, "Do you want me to tell Lou that you wanna see him. Those budget meetings can go all day."

"Yes, be a dear and tell him I have suggestions for paint for his apartment." She said, "I really should run, I've got a soufflé that needs my attention." She said exiting the newsroom

Murray looked over at Lou's door. They sure had been in there a long time. He hoped nothing was wrong. There were all kinds of rumors about budget cuts but in Lou's office that wasn't the topic of conversation

Their lips met in a long deep kiss, "I've been waiting to do that all morning." Lou admitted when their lips parted

Mary smiled, "I've been waiting since last night," she joked, "I was wondering what took you so long."

He kissed her neck, "hmmm, I can be a very patient man."

"Uh, sweetheart, as much as I am enjoying this, don't you think we should, uh, get back to the budget." She said her voice quivering as he continued to kiss her neck, "We do have to meet with Schroeder this afternoon."

Lou stopped snapping back to reality, "Yeah, you're right," he sighed, "Damn budget."

"Alright, I think we can cut some expenses here and here." She said looking over at him but he was staring into space, "Lou? Are you alright?"

He looked at her, "Huh?" he said rubbing his eyes, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just, oh I don't know."

Mary put her papers down, "What is it?"

"Well, it's just that we've been seeing each other for about a month and it seems we never get much time alone, I mean really alone." He explained

"What are you talking about? We see each other almost every night at your place or mine." She said

"I know, I know but we are always worried someone will stop by and find out. I think we should go somewhere this weekend, out of town, where we don't have to worry about anyone who knows us finding out just yet."

Mary hadn't thought about it but he was right. Their relationship was still so new even though they had begun being intimate, they needed to get away for a couple of days, "I think that's a great idea. I'll pick up some brochures at lunch and you can come over tonight and we'll look at them. "

"Alright, I'll bring a pizza and my jammies." He said smiling then kissing her neck again

"Uh, Lou, darling, the budget." She reminded him reluctantly

"Damn." He muttered

**MARY'S APARTMENT**

Lou was stretched out on Mary's bed in a bathrobe looking through brochures. He planned to spend the night and they would leave for work separately in the morning

"What do you think about this cabin in the mountains? It looks really nice." He suggested

"What was that?" Mary called from the bathroom

"I said the cabin in the mountains looks nice." He repeated

Mary came out of the bathroom wearing one of Lou's t shirts and rubbing lotion on her hands and arms, "That does sound nice but what about somewhere warm?"

Lou picked up a brochure for South Carolina, "Hilton Head is warm but that's too far. We only have a weekend."

Mary pouted playfully as she joined him on the bed. She sat next to him with her legs tucked underneath her, "Oh well, maybe next time." She said looking over some of them herself

"Here's another place that looks nice, it's just a couple of hours away." He pointed out handing it to her

She looked over it for a minute, "That does look beautiful, and the rooms have fireplaces."

He smiled, "Well then let's call tomorrow and see if we can get a reservation."

"Alright, let's do it." Mary said looking at him, "I'm really glad you suggested we do this."

"Me too." He said turning out the lights

"Ohhh, Lou." She said her voice quivering again


	2. Chapter 2

**WJM NEWSROOM- Friday Morning**

Mary and Lou made reservations for a secluded cabin in the mountains and eager anticipated their trip as things hummed along in the newsroom.

Lou came out of his office, "Mary, can you call and check on how many commercial spots we have for tonight's broadcast?" He asked walking over to the coffee pot

"Yes, s…right away." She almost called him sir. She tried to not address him directly if she could avoid it. It seemed strange to call him Mr. Grant or Sir but if she called him Lou the others would notice

"So Lou, got any big plans for the weekend?" Murray asked casually

Lou and Mary quickly looked at each other, "Oh uh, you know, the usual."

Mary was so distracted she didn't hear Peggy Ann in sales answer the phone, "Uh, yes, Peggy Ann, it's Mary. How many spots do we have tonight...three? Great, thank you," she hung up and looked at Lou, "She said we have three tonight."

"Good, that means less air time for Ted." Lou quipped

"So Mare, what about you, big plans for the weekend?" Murray asked

"Oh, not much, what about you?" Mary asked attempting to be casual

"Cleaning out the garage, I don't know if I'll be able to stand the excitement." Murray said putting a fresh sheet of paper in the typewriter

"Hey! Can we stop with all this chit chat about the weekend and get back to work. This is a newsroom isn't it?" Lou didn't want to continue that topic of conversation

"Sorry Lou." Murray said typing away

Mary looked at Lou and mouthed "I'm sorry." He smiled letting her know it was okay

"Hi Guys, so what's on tap for the weekend?" Ted asked walking into the newsroom

Lou glared at Ted, "Ted, I don't want to talk about the weekend. I don't want to hear about it. Do you understand?"

Ted hung his head, "Sure Lou, you got it, I'm zipping my lip." He said heading back to the studio

"Mary, can I see you in my office?" Lou asked

"Sure." She got up and followed him into his office and shut the door, "Listen, I'm sorry about encouraging Murray talking about the weekend. I should have known you were trying to avoid the subject."

He walked over to her and pulled her close to him, "Ah, who cares? I'm more interested in this." He said kissing her.

"Hmmm, well that's certainly better than cleaning out a garage." Mary quipped, "I better get back out there."

Lou reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, I guess you should," he paused, his arms still around her waist, "But I cannot wait to get you alone in that cabin."

She found herself wishing his door had a lock on it, "Oh, I know, I know." She kissed him and walked out of his office

"Hey Mare what's this brochure?" Murray asked

"Murray, where did you get that? It was in my drawer." She said grabbing it from him as she sat down at her desk.

"I was looking for a highlighter and saw it when I opened the drawer," he paused, smiling, "So are you going there this weekend?"

"That's none of your business." Mary said

"Oh, come on Mare, we tell each other practically everything. Who's the guy?" Murray pried

"What makes you think there's a guy?" She said getting agitated

"Mary, that's not a place you go alone or with a girlfriend." Murray observed, "So who is it? 

"I don't really want to talk about it." She replied

The tone in her voice told him he should drop it, "Alright, alright, I won't say another word."

"Thank you, Murray." She said nervously straightening papers on her desk.

**FRIDAY EVENING**

Ted walked into the newsroom after the broadcast, "So, another day, another flawless delivery."

"By who Ted, FTD?" Murray joked

"That's not funny, Murray," he said then turned to Mary, "Any plans for the weekend, Mare?"

"Oh, Mary doesn't want to talk about it, Ted." Murray said getting up to get his coat

"Not talk about it?" Ted asked

"She's got a big date and she won't say with whom." Murray was trying to be funny but Mary was not in the mood

"Murray, I told you it's none of your business."

"What's none of his business?" Lou asked as he walked out of his office

"Mary won't tell us who she's spending the weekend with." Murray continued

"Murray, that's her business, you got that. So just leave her alone." He had no idea how he knew anything

"Well, if you are all done discussing MY private life, I'll be leaving now." Mary got up and put on her coat.

"I'll walk out with you." Lou offered

"Fine. Good night Murray, goodnight Ted." She said and she and Lou walked out the door

Ted got a glint in his eye that always spelled trouble, "I wonder why Mary is being so secretive. I mean this must be pretty serious if they are spending a weekend somewhere."

"I don't know Ted. She wants us to leave her alone." Murray reminded him

"Come on, Murray, aren't you curious?" Ted sounded like a little kid wanting to open a birthday present early

"I just hope he's good enough for Mary." Murray felt protective of Mary when it came to men

"Then let's find out who it is." Ted said

"How do you propose we do that?" Murray asked

"We follow them." Ted said

"Follow them? What are you talking about?"

"We follow Mary and this guy to where they are going for the weekend and we can get a good look at him and see what all the secrecy is about."

Murray had heard Ted say some crazy things but this took the cake, "Ted, we can't do that. Are you crazy?"

"No, do you remember the name of the place?" He asked

"Ted, we are not doing this." Murray was emphatic

"You want to make sure he's good enough for her don't you? Ted reminded him

"Oh, alright, it's the Silver Lake Lodge, just a couple hours away."

"Great! We'll leave in the morning."

Murray knew he would regret this


	3. Chapter 3

Mary and Lou arrived at the lodge around noon and checked in. Lou was upset at first to find out that Mary had left the brochure in her drawer but he couldn't stay made about that. He wanted this to be the best weekend ever, for both of them. He wanted this to be a chance for them to relax and be themselves. He knew they couldn't hide forever. At some point, if their relationship kept progressing, they would have to tell everyone. But for now they were enjoying the time away from everything.

They decided to take the twenty drive into town to look around. There were antique shops and the like and Lou enjoyed an old army memorabilia store. They had lunch a quaint little coffee shop and found out some more about the town from some of the locals. It had been the perfect day and they felt completely at ease not having to worry about anyone they know seeing them. They ended the evening at a local bar where they laughed and talked over beer and pizza. Someone walked over to the jukebox and a song began to play.

_How sweet it is to be loved by you…._

"Would you like to dance?" Lou asked

"You want to dance?" she arched her eyebrow

"With you, always." he assured her as she stood up and they walked to an open space by the jukebox

_I needed the shelter of someone's arms and there you were__  
><em>_I needed someone to understand my ups and downs and there you were__  
><em>_With sweet love and devotion__  
><em>_Deeply touching my emotion__  
><em>_I want to stop and thank you baby__  
><em>_I just want to stop and thank you baby_

Their bodies seemed to move in perfect rhythm together, "My My, Mr. Grant I had no idea you were so light on your feet."

He spun her around, "We've dance before."

"Yes, but not like this, like we are now." She observed

"Hmmm, I guess you are right. Things are different now." He said kissing her long and deep

The song ended and before they knew it everyone in the bar was watching them kiss, cheering them on. They ended their kiss and smiled nervously to everyone as they headed for the door. They returned to the lodge and didn't notice Murray and Ted sitting in the lobby behind newspapers as they walked up to their room.

"Did you see him?" Murray whispered to Ted

"Just the back of his head, I couldn't tell anything except there was something familiar about the back of that head. I feel like I've seen it before."

"So now what do we do, go to our rooms?" Murray had told Marie that he was going for a guys'

Weekend, spur of the moment and Georgette took the kids to visit her parents. Murray knew that what they were doing was crazy but he wanted to know that the guy Mary seemed so gaga over was right for her. As long as they didn't see them no one would ever know.

"Well, why don't we go to the bar and hang out. I can't believe how boring this place is. What do people do here anyway?" Ted wondered

"If you have to ask, I can't explain it." Murray said, "Let's get a drink."

Meanwhile Lou and Mary were enjoying the rest of their evening in their room. They had ordered champagne and strawberries with whipped cream. They were curled up with each other in the huge king sized bed. There was a comfortable silence as they held each other. Lou finally spoke.

"This has been the perfect day, hasn't it?" He said kissing the top of her head

"Hmmm, just perfect." Mary said dreamily, "I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow."

"Well, we still have tonight." He said smiling

She pulled away and looked at him, "Yes, we still have tonight." She moved on top of him kissing him long and deep, "Whatever shall we do?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Mary and Lou packed their bags and planned to eat breakfast in the dining room. Check out was 11 am so they decided to go back to some of the shops in the next town before heading back to Minneapolis.

Lou came out of the bathroom with his shaving kit, "I think that's all my stuff, you ready?"

Mary zipped up her suitcase, "I think I've got everything."

"Well, maybe not everything." Lou said smiling, "Why don't you check the bathroom one more time."

"I just did and got all my make up and everything." She assured him

"No, I think you left something in there, just go check." He insisted

Mary wondered what was going on with him, "Alright, alright," she said, "I don't know what's gotten into you."

Lou waited for a minute then she came out of the bathroom with a little black ring box in her hand, "See I told you that you had left something."

"Lou, what is this?" She asked perplexed

"Well, open it and find out." He told her

She opened the box and there was a beautiful antique silver ring with a black onyx stone, Mary was almost speechless, "Honey, this is the ring I saw yesterday."

"I know." He said

"When did you buy it?" She asked tears coming to her eyes.

"Well, I saw how much you liked it and when you were talking to that sales lady in the fabric store and you thought I was looking at army stuff, I went back in and bought it." He explained

"Oh, Lou it was so expensive. I … I can't let you do that." She was overwhelmed by such a sweet gesture

"Maybe so, but I saw how much you wanted it and I wanted you to have it." He said, "You do like it, don't you?"

Mary looked at it again, "I love it. It's like the one my grandmother wore but it got lost somehow years ago."

"Well, put it on." He said

"Okay," she said and slipped it on her right ring finger, "It's perfect," she said smiling, "Thank you."

He kissed her, "You don't have to thank me. That smile is all the thanks I need."

"Um, Lou, I do love this ring and you for giving it to me but I think this brings up a question, about us, I mean." She sat down on the bed

"What about us?" Lou asked

"Well, I know this isn't 'that kind of ring' but I think we need to talk about telling other people about us. It seems a little ridiculous to keep sneaking around at this point, doesn't it?"

Lou sat down next to her, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't like hiding," He paused looking at her, "I want everyone to know I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you."

Mary smiled in agreement, "And I want everyone to know I have the most thoughtful, kind and loving man I have ever known."

"Then what do we do? Make some big announcement? Or should we just deal with it as it comes up?" he asked

"A big announcement seems silly. If we see anyone we know when we are out then we tell them. Most likely it would spread like wildfire anyway." She concluded

"Right," he said kissing her, "I guess we better get going."

They got their bags and went downstairs to check out.

"Oh, listen why don't you take care of the check out and I'll get a table in the dining room." Mary suggested

"Okay, I can go ahead and put the bags in the car." He said

Mary walked into the dining room and Lou stood at the front desk when none other than Ted and Murray walked up

"Lou, what are you doing here?" Murray asked

"Oh you know, uh, just needed a weekend away. " He mumbled, "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh well, we came to see who Mary went away with for the weekend. Say, have you seen them? What's he like?" Ted asked

"Oh, I haven't seen them. " He knew they weren't hiding but he wasn't prepared for this

Mary walked out of the dining room to see use the restroom and saw the three of them. She could see how uncomfortable Lou was so she went to his rescue.

"Hi, guys, what are you doing here?" She asked Ted and Murray

"Oh, uh, you know, Mare, male bonding." Murray said putting his arm around Ted

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" She said then turned to Lou, "Our table is ready sweetheart, if you want to put the bags in the car."

Lou followed Mary's lead, "Sure, I'll do that right now. We'll check out after we eat."

Lou walked out of the lobby with their suitcases leaving Murray with his mouth hanging open and Ted thoroughly confused

Mary turned to them, "See you at the office tomorrow fellas." She said walking away to the restroom

Murray finally spoke, "I don't believe it."

"Yeah, maybe Lou can find out who this guy is when they eat breakfast." Ted replied


	5. Chapter 5

After some initial anger, Mary and Lou laughed most of the way home about seeing Ted and Murray. The moment she saw them she knew that Ted had dragged Murray up there to spy. The only way to handle it was to shock them, instead of explaining to them that they had been dating. They decided to play it cool at the office and not talk about it. Instead of acting as if they were angry, they would act as if nothing had happened. Murray would probably be too afraid to bring it up and Ted would be insufferable, given if he ever figured it out. Even Murray would have had a hard time explaining it. They arrived separately Monday morning confident they could separate the personal from the professional.

"Good Morning, Murray." Mary said hanging up her coat

Murray could barely look her in the eye, "Uh, hi Mare."

She put her purse in her desk drawer and walked over to get a cup of coffee, "Lou in yet?"

Murray had some time to absorb what he saw but it was strange hearing her call him Lou, "No, uh, he's not here yet," he said , "But I figured you would know that." He muttered

"What was that, Murray?" She asked sitting at her desk

"Oh, nothing." He said turning his attention back to his writing

Lou walked into the newsroom whistling, "Good Morning, Murray." He said taking his hat off and hanging up his coat

Murray was sure that if Mary wasn't furious, Lou would be, but it seemed like he was fine, "Hi Lou."

"Mary, can I see you for a minute?" He asked walking in his office.

"Of course." She said getting up and following him into his office shutting the door. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Lou said

Mary was standing with her back up against the door still laughing, "Oh, poor Murray, I know Ted must have gotten some bright idea to go up there to see if they could find out who I was with and dragged Murray along."

"Yeah, but it serves them both right to mess with them. Besides, I'm glad they know. I'm glad we aren't sneaking around anymore." He walked over to her and put his arms around her

Her arms encircled his neck, "Me, too. So what should we do tonight? I thought we could get a bite to eat then see a movie."

"Hmm, that sounds good. Then your place or mine?"

"Well, how about your place, it's closer to work in the morning." She said arching an eyebrow

That night they had dinner at a new Italian restaurant and went to see All the Presidents Men. Afterwards they returned to Lou's apartment and relaxed with a couple of drinks. Mary had brought along a change of clothes for in the morning so she could just ride to work with Lou. They sat on the sofa enjoying their drinks.

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Lou asked kicking off his shoes and putting his feet up on the table

"Well, it was good, intriguing and held my attention." Mary said taking a sip of her brandy

"I know what held your attention," He said, "Robert Redford." He joked

Mary laughed, "No, really, I thought the story was well done. It is based on one of the biggest political scandals of the decade, after all."

Lou downed the last of his scotch and set his glass on the table then looked at his watch, "It's getting pretty late and, as they say it's a school night."

Mary smiled, "Hmmm, so I guess we should go to bed then, shouldn't we?" She moved closer to him loosening his tie and kissing him

"Yes, I guess we should." He agreed

The morning seemed to come much too early. Lou had gotten up first and taken a shower. He was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for them while Mary took her shower. He brought her a cup of coffee in the bathroom

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. I'll leave your coffee here on the sink" he told her

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." She called from the shower

Lou returned to the kitchen and heard Mary drying her hair. While he was preparing the omelets there was knock on the door. Who could be here this early on a weekday? He opened the door to find Sue Ann standing there smiling.

"Sue Ann, what are you doing here?" He asked

"Well, I wanted to drop off the paint samples for you to look at while I was thinking about it." She forced her way into his apartment

"Well, that's nice of you but I'm in a bit of a hurry." He explained

"That's alright, dear…" She began then noticed a woman's purse hanging on the coat rack by his door, "Oh, I've interrupted something, haven't I?"

"Well, uh…" He looked toward the bedroom

"Now, don't worry. I'll just be going…"

Mary hadn't heard Sue Ann come in while she drying her hair. She walked out of the bedroom dressed for work putting on her watch and the ring that Lou gave her, "So what's for break…." She stopped cold when she saw Sue Ann, "Oh, boy…"

Sue Ann was dumbfounded, "Well, I …I should be going." She turned to leave

"Sue Ann, wait." Mary said

She turned around to face Mary, "Mary, dear you don't need to explain. I just never thought you would be so ruthless as to sleep with your boss just to get ahead."

"Now, wait just a minute, Sue Ann. That is not what is happening here." Lou explained

"Now, Lou you don't have to defend her but it's always the innocent ones you have to watch out for." She said then turned and walked out the door giving it a good slam

Mary and Lou just looked at each other


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful spring day and the whole WJM crew was at the ball park for the first game of the softball season. Mary sat in the stands with Georgette, Marie, Murray's wife and Diane, Andy Rivers, the sportscaster's new wife. Ted and Georgette's adopted son David was making fast friends with Murray and Marie's adopted son Lee Chin. They watched proudly as their dads played. The only one not playing nice was Sue Ann Nivens. It had been almost a month since she got the shock of her life finding Mary and Lou together in his apartment. She had barely spoken to either of them since. She sat a couple of rows behind them mostly sulking, or glaring. For the part, Mary and Lou weren't going to let it ruin their happiness. They didn't owe her any explanation. Mary, Diane, Marie and Georgette all wore WJM baseball shirts. Georgette's had the name Baxter on the back, Marie's had Slaughter and Diane's had Riveres. As kind of a joke and to show everyone how they felt, Mary's shirt had 'Lou's Girl' on the back. The three of them mostly chatted but made sure to pay attention so they could cheer their men on. Mary went to the concession stand to get a hotdog and a soda. She returned to her seat in time for Lou take over as pitcher. The other team was Channel Eight, their biggest rival on the field and in the ratings.

"I don't know what it is about a ballgame that makes me hungry." She said taking a bite of her hotdog

"Maybe the aroma of the grill." Georgette suggested, just as Lou struck out the batter

Mary smiled broadly and cheered, "Way to go, sweetheart!"

"Mary, dear, just because we are at a ball park is no reason to be crude." Sue Ann called from behind

Mary just acted as if she didn't hear it but Diane, who was a bit more out of the loop on Sue Ann's antics was puzzled, "What was that all about?" she asked

"Nothing." Mary said taking a drink of her soda

Georgette decided to explain, "Well, Diane, ever since Sue Ann found out about Mary and Lou, she's been very upset."

"Insufferable is more like it." Mary said

"I had no idea she was still after Lou." Marie just shook her head

"Oh yes." Mary said, "Lou wanted to talk to her but she's barely spoken to either of us since she found out," She further explained, "Now I would really like to change the subject. Georgette, how does David like his new school?"

"Oh, he loves it. He's doing very well." Georgette explained. David had just started at a school for gifted and talented children.

The innings changed and Murray was first up to bat, "Hit a homerun, sweetheart!" Marie called out

After the game, which they lost 4 to 2, everyone gathered at Murray and Marie's for a cookout. While the girls, including Marie and Murray's daughters, prepared the salad and side dishes, the guys took turns on the grill while David and Lee Chin tossed a football around.

"I really want to thank you, Marie, for inviting Andy and me over. I'm really looking forward to getting to know everyone." Diane said as she stirred the baked beans

"Well, we're just glad to finally have a chance to get everyone together. It's been a long time." Marie said as she laid out the toppings for the burgers.

Ellen walked into the kitchen, "Mom, can I do anything else to help?"

"No, sweetheart, we're going to wait a bit to take the food outside. Why don't you and your sisters make sure Dad isn't burning anything?" Marie joked

Ellen laughed, "Okay Mom." She said and went out the door

Sue Ann walked into the kitchen, "Oh, what is this?" She said shaking her head

"It's food Sue Ann." Mary said as she topped the ambrosia salad with some shaved coconut

"This isn't food, this is …well never fear the happy homemaker is here. Now, Marie, I can show you how to put together a beautiful spread in a flash."

"Sue Ann, we have everything prepared and the guys are grilling the burgers. This isn't supposed to be anything fancy."

"Yes, but it doesn't have to be common." Sue Ann said

Mary glared at her but before Marie could say anything Ellen came back inside, "Mom, Dad wanted to know if there is any more beer." She was holding the cooler with ice

"There's some in the refrigerator, honey."

"Oh, I'll take it to them." Mary offered walking over and getting some bottles out of the fridge

"I'm sure you will, dear." Sue Ann muttered

Mary slammed the door and put the beer in the cooler and took it out the guys.

Diane whispered to Marie, "Is she always like this?"

"Yes, dear, we just ignore her." Marie explained

Georgette walked into the kitchen having called her mother to check on Mary Lou, her and Ted's 18 month old daughter, "Marie, is there anything else I can do to help?"

"No, Georgette, I think we've got everything under control." Marie assured her

Mary walked over to the grill with the cooler, "Hey guys, I understand you are in need of some libations."

"Hey, thanks Mare." Murray said getting one of the bottles out of the cooler

"Yeah, thanks Honey." Lou said as he flipped the burgers, "Could you get me one?"

"How's it going in there with the happy homemaker?" Andy asked

"Just peachy." Mary answered as she got a beer and opened it, "How are things out here?"

"Couldn't be better, now that the self-appointed royal highness of grilling has taken over." Murray joked

Mary laughed knowing Lou fancied himself a master griller, "And doesn't he look cute in that apron?" She walked over and pinched his cheek then handed him his beer

"Hey don't disturb the master, baby." He quipped, "This is complicated man's work."

"He's right, Mare, the burgers are at a delicate point in their grilling and he cannot be disturbed." Ted explained

"Uh huh, well, I'll just go back into the kitchen. Should I come back barefoot and pregnant for you?" She joked smacking Lou on the backside then she walked away and headed inside

"You know, Lou, it's really nice to see you and Mary together. She's a great girl." Andy said

Lou smiled as he flipped more burgers, "Yeah, she's the best."

"Well, I think we all have the best," Murray said, "A toast to the best women we know."

The guys all raised their bottles in a toast to their respective mates.


	7. Chapter 7

As the afternoon turned to dusk everyone was sitting on Marie and Murray's back patio. Ted and Georgette had left to get the baby in time to get her to bed and they let David stay and spend the night with Lee Chin. The children were inside playing board games while the adults relaxed outside. Mary had gone inside to get herself and Lou another beer. When she came outside all the chairs were taken so she sat in Lou's lap.

"Marie, everything was just wonderful. It's been a terrific afternoon." Mary told her

"Thank you Mary, we really should try to do this more often." Marie suggested

"Marie, I must get your recipe for those baked beans. They were terrific." Diane said

"I'll write it down before you leave." Marie told her

"The only thing that would have been better is if we had beaten Channel Eight." Andy said taking a drink of his beer

"Yeah, well, we don't have any better chance beating them at softball as we do in the ratings." Murray observed, "And why do they have to be so arrogant? There's nothing worse than a bad winner."

"You can say that again." Sue Ann muttered, she wasn't about to leave as long as Mary and Lou were still there

"What is that supposed to mean, Sue Ann?" Lou asked massaging Mary's shoulders

"Well, it's just so unseemly for one to flaunt victory in the face of the defeated." Sue Ann remarked

Mary knew good and well what she meant and as if to underscore the point, she shifted in his lap and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh, Mary dear, public displays of affection are so…so crass." Sue Ann sneered

Mary just kept smiling, "You would know." She muttered then took a drink of her beer

Andy and Diane sensed it was probably time to go, "Well, I think we should shove off. Thank you again Marie, it was great." Andy said

Mary and Lou looked at each other and decided to follow, "Yeah, I think we should get going too." Mary stood up

Everyone said their goodbyes and agreed to get together again soon.

Lou and Mary went back to his apartment. He unlocked the door and let her in first.

"I'm sorry about how Sue Ann acted. I can't believe she is carrying this so far." Lou said sitting on the sofa

"Well, I can handle her. I just felt embarrassed for everyone else." Mary said sitting beside him

"I know, but I just don't like anyone talking to you that way." Lou said taking her hand

Mary leaned in and kissed him, "My knight in shining armor."

Lou brushed her hair out of her face, "Anything for you," he pulled back, "I uh, I have something for you, I'll be right back." He got up

"Careful, I could get used to being spoiled." She quipped as he walked out of the room

He came back in and sat back down on the sofa facing her, "I was waiting for the perfect time for this but I think this is as good a time as any." He smiled broadly

"You're being awfully mysterious." Mary smiled back

He took her hands in his and became very serious, "Mary, I …I never thought I would be saying this to anyone, ever again," he paused, "I love you."

"I love you too, but we've said it before." She reminded him

"No, I mean I love you, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I can't imagine my life without you." He explained nervously

Mary's heart melted, "Lou, you are the kindest, most generous, loving man I have ever known. I can't imagine my life without you, either and I don't want to."

Bolstered by her words, Lou pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee opening the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring, "Mary Richards, will you marry me."

Mary's mouth was hanging open, "Oh, Lou." Was all she could manage to say

"It would be my profoundest joy to be your husband, to come home to you every night, to grow old with you." He waited for her response

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes, "Yes…yes, I'll marry you." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him long and deep, tears mingling with their lips


End file.
